1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pipe coupling device that secures a first pipe to a second pipe, and in particular to providing an evenly distributed circumferential fastening force to seal and secure the two pipes to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous pipe coupling devices are currently available on the market today. This art has shown that many of the commercially available pipe coupling devices are devised from a plethora of various coupling mechanisms, including using straps to brace two pipes adjacent to each other.
The disadvantage with these conventional pipe coupling devices is that the pipes being linked together are oftentimes deformed as a consequence of the non-uniform clamping force applied by conventional devices. Thus, it was not always possible to reuse these coupling devices and/or the pipes that were being joined together. Attempts have been made in the past to effectively fasten two pipes together without causing deformation to the pipes, however, there has been little success. Furthermore, the conventional pipe coupling devices fail to secure the two pipes in a manner in which a securing force is evenly distributed circumferentially onto the pipes.